


Relapse

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [145]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Demon Dean, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Rowena in chains, s10 ep17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: “An’ what would you do with me? I’ve learned my lesson, I can’t kill you. Might as well let me go.”Lifting her chin high, Rowena tried for unaffected. It was hard to shrug with her arms pulled above her head.Crossing his arms over his chest, Dean looked down at her. “That’s a good one. Funny.”“What’s the point of keeping me alive then?”





	Relapse

“You know, I’ve really got to thank you for killing me.”

A deep voice came from her right, and she tried to turn towards it. Twisting, arms pulling painfully as something sharp cut into her wrists, she wobbled on her high heels and blinked through hazy sight, hazy sound, hazy hazy world.

“When Cain told me I’d only relapse, boy, at the time I thought that would be the worst thing.”

His voice came from her left, he was moving around her. She could make out the shape of him, vision slowly clearing and sounds coming sharper.

The last thing that Rowena could remember, she was in a bar, skin thrumming with the magic painted on it. Ready to kill Dean Winchester.

“But it’s not so bad.”

Rowena got her feet under her, able to bend her elbows slightly so the cuffs weren’t gouging at her wrists. Turning her face to rub against the sleeve of her dress, she smeared blood gone tacky against the fabric and blinked through clumped eyelashes, finding him standing in front of her smiling.

“I kind of like it.”

“You should be dead,” Rowena told him.

“Oh, I am.”

A calloused hand gripped her chin roughly and pulled Rowena closer, green eyes blinking and in an instant they were pure black. Endless void. Instinctively, she recoiled away before regaining her composure and scoffing at him. 

“What are you?”

Everything ached from whatever cut on her forehead had been bleeding, down to what felt like a rolled over ankle. She was having difficulty grasping the nuance of the situation, but Rowena knew when she was in trouble.

“A demon,” Dean smiled, leaving his eyes black, sucking up the light around him and Rowena couldn’t look away. “Thanks to this.”

Letting go of her, he stepped back and shrugged out of his over-shirt, holding his forearm in front of her and a red raised welt lay in the crook of his elbow, veins spidering away pink from it.

“No ordinary demon, that’s…”

“The Mark of Cain.”

His eyes were green again when she looked up from his arms, crow’s feet crinkling as he smiled carefree and laughed.

Rowena clenched her hands into fists, pulled from deep within herself to call on her power but it was silent and unresponsive. She could feel her magic trying to resonate to her call, hot and aggravated, but she couldn’t quite reach it. Couldn’t summon it. Scowling and tugging at what must be magical bindings holding her, Rowena flinched back when Dean stepped closer.

“Sorry, babe, you’re not gonna be able to get it up.”

“What?”

“Come on, I’m a Winchester. I’ve got all sorts of things to put you on lock down.”

Rowena felt perfectly justified in having a petulant fit, stamping one foot on the ground and huffing as she tested just how tight the bindings were. Chains rattled above her but they held wherever it was they were anchored in the physical plain, as well as holding their suppression on her power.

Fantastic. She had just gotten out of a damp, dirty dungeon and a set of manacles that her son had put her in, and now this.

It wasn’t immediately clear where she was being held, though. Walls of rough gray cinderblock and a gray cement floor surrounded them, the room fairly expansive albeit drab, but there was only one small high window to her right, obscured by grime and vines growing over it, spilling through broken glass to drape down the wall.

“An’ what would you do with me? I’ve learned my lesson, I can’t kill you. Might as well let me go.”

Lifting her chin high, Rowena tried for unaffected. It was hard to shrug with her arms pulled above her head.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Dean looked down at her. “That’s a good one. Funny.”

“What’s the point of keeping me alive then?”

It would come with a hefty price to pay, but the spell sunk into her thigh that would bring her rebirth might be more convenient that remaining bound and captured for a prolonged period of time.

“Dunno.” He moved around her, gripped the chain holding her wrists high and jangled it, Rowena teetering on her tip toes as he pressed against her back. “Could think of a few uses for you.”

Rolling her eyes, Rowena decided to play the simpering ‘anything you want’ card. Men could be so predictable, human or demon. At least it took some of her weight off her wrists to arch her back and rest against him.

“Oh aye, I’ve been around a few centuries. I know some tricks.”

Humming, body pressed close and warm along her back, Dean trailed his hand down the chains and over the sleeve of her dress before stepping away. He walked around to her front, smiling as Rowena pouted.

“Sure, but, I was thinking more like, you could hide me from Sam? See, he’s not gonna let me go easy. Besides, there’s something I need back in the bunker. You could maybe find it.”

Why could nothing ever be easy?

“An’ what’s that?”

“The First Blade. But I’m not sure where he’s hiding it.”

“I could help. I could distract him, while you look for it. Or, sneak in and find it myself.”

Anything to get away from his gaze, and she could figure out whatever pithy bindings or magic he might try to hold her to his will with. It would buy some time and opportunity, at the least. Rowena did her best to appear helpful and contrite.

“Maybe.”

Green eyes blinked to black and he was toe to toe with her, large hand engulfing her neck and squeezing in something more of a threat than a caress

“Gotta think of a way to keep you in line.”

Rowena tipped forward into his hold, head bent back to look at him and she could feel the power rolling off him, the ancient evil pulse of it. Gods, it was a heady heavy thing. Never in her centuries had she felt anything like this, a promise of absolute destruction, consumption of even the self that housed it. Rowena could feel her own power buried somewhere within begin to tremble with the pull of it, seeking contact.

“It’s not that hard to obtain my help,” she told him. “I like making friends with powerful people. And you, are very powerful.”

“Sweetheart,” He crooned, low and deep as he leaned closer, pulling her head to the side and nosing along the line of her jaw, “I know you’re trying to play me.” Sliding a foot between hers, knocking her stance wider and off kilter, he closed his teeth against the lobe of an ear and tugged viciously. “But that’s alright. We can have some fun.”

Rowena bit her lit and held back a whimper. Any movements she made only upset her precarious balance, so she swayed into his hold and let him have his display of dominance easily

Strong hands against her hips, Dean heaved her back, pulling the chains tight. Closing the spread of one single hand around both of her wrists, Dean held her with no effort. Rowena could hear the click of something above her, dropping suddenly as he let her go. She slammed to her knees on the cold dirty floor, shock of it skittering up into her hips and Rowena tipped forward against his legs. He yanked her hair, loose and messy, wrenching her head back with disinterested malice.

The cuffs remained around her wrists, although whatever had held her to hang from the ceiling had been undone. Without the enhancement of her gift, the world was muted and distorted.

Fighting a momentary swell of panic, Rowena swallowed the tight clutch of her throat and willed herself back to a more coquettish desire. “So. What will y’have of me?”

Green eyes stared down at her. He could be called beautiful in another light, the upward slant of his body broad and powerful, the angry red mark inside his arm radiating an otherworldly heat. Pursing his mouth in a considering mou, Dean leaned over her as he wrapped his fist tighter in her hair, smiled at her. Cupping his free hand over his crotch, he flicked his tongue over his lower lip and told her, “Anything I want.”

At least with her bound arms in front of her, Rowena could hold them out to brace her hands against his thighs, jeans softly worn, as the crease of her dress dug painfully into her shins and knees. There was no comfortable way to kneel on a concrete floor.

Rowena was no stranger to filthy, unforgivable things. She was a woman, after all. She knew how to endure.

Blinking, nails plucking at his jeans as he loosened his belt, Rowena shuffled closer on her knees and rested against the heels of her feet. Letting her mouth fall open, she waited for him. Stroking himself hard in one hand, looking down at her, he curled his fingers against her skull and pulled her closer.

It was a comforting thought, that if she ingratiated herself to him she might be able to sway him, use him for her own purposes through careful manipulation. She held on to that she she swallowed him down. She would swallow all his power and all his worldly ambitions. She would consume him.

There had been many men who had attempted to own her, before, bend her to their wills. None had succeeded. Neither would Dean. Demon, or no.

Forceful and rough, he thrust deep into her mouth, holding her close against him when she gagged. Rowena clenched her fists tight against his thighs, eyes squeezed shut, gasping for air when he pulled out after several short, brutal shoves.

“Jesus, everything about you is fucking tiny, I can barely get it past your lips.”

Spit wet down her chin, she coughed as he slapped the hard line of his cock against her cheek, pulling her head back and forcing his way inside again. Breathing through her nose, Rowena pushed her tongue out along the underside, over her lip and his hips stuttered as he groaned. Stretching her neck out, she leaned forward and took him into her throat, convulsing around him as she choked on it. Pried open and aching, she could feel the tears welling in the corners of her eyes, and when she looked up he was a black, black gaze.

A cruel hand tangled in her hair yanked her back, held her up as he gripped himself and obscenely spent across her face, rubbing it with the head of his cock when she closed her lips. A thumb hooked in the corner of her mouth and pushed in past her teeth, spreading it on her tongue.

Rowena glared at him, but she unlocked her jaw, closed her lips delicately around his finger and sucked.

“Mm, yeah I’m sure we can figure something out.”

Breathing rough, aching with a strange dissatisfied heat in her gut that wanted it’s own pleasure, Rowena smiled sweetly at him. “You won’t regret it.”


End file.
